onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Realm Raid
Kekkai Toppa is a pseudo-PVP mechanism. It is accessed from the Kekkai Toppa button in Exploration. Just like Arena, a Judgement Flag will increase the damage sustained periodically so that the kekkai toppa do not drag on for too long. A successful kekkai toppa will give rewards such as stamina, jade, gold, kekkai cards, and orders. Individual Is the default interface. Requires no stamina to do and no cooldown, save a 5 minute wait between refreshes, however, a challenge ticket is needed. Gives rewards at 3, 6, and 9 victories, as indicated by the toppa log. When all 9 kekkai defenses are successfully penetrated the list will refresh for more onmyouji to challenge. Defense Log :For more information visit Kekkai Kekkai defense is the team that is set up to prevent others from succeeding at Kekkai Toppa of the player's kekkai. Players can check the records of how their defense performed against players that challenged it, watch replays from the past two days, and share them. Buggy and lengthy ones will not be recorded, however. Guild No tickets are required, but player must be a member of an Guild. Guild kekkai toppa must be opened by a leader or vice leader, who have to select a ryou from many available, on a map. If a rou toppa fails, the opposing ryou's player's name will be announced in the ryou channel so that others can attempt to defeat it. And a announcement will also be sent should a player look for a team to defeat a kekkai together Ryou Information The ryou that was selected for the toppa will be shown with its name and emblem. Progress Progress of toppa as a percentage (# of kekkai defeated/total kekkai x 100%) will be shown, along with a marker at 90% for successful penetration. Rewards Number of Guild orders to be gained from penetration will be shown. Cooldown Shows attempts left before having to wait for cooldown. Individual attempts for each ryou is 6, and each attempt takes a 10 minute cooldown to restore. Timer shows time until next restoration, and time until complete restoration of attempts. After kekkai toppa is initiated for 6 hours, the cooldown is shortened to 5 minutes. Team kekkai toppa allows 1 attempt, refreshing every 5 minutes. Toppa Log/Record This is a log that is open to everyone in the ryou to check who is doing kekkai toppa, whether toppa ended in success or failure, to whose kekkai, and when it happened. It will thus log repeats in that sometimes players will choose the same kekkai to attack, which is possible if the attacking player has yet to defeat it (rewards will be given out all the same). The report only shows the situation for the current ryou, and not any past. Toppa List Shows the level of the onmyouji, their name, and the rank of their kekkai. Selecting a kekkai allows it to either be teamed for or attacked solo. Ranking and Rewards The difficulty of individual kekkai toppa rises with the number of successful penetrations (i.e. get matched with higher-leveled players with more medals), but it is reset on Mondays at 6:00. At this time, rewards will also be distributed. Rewards will also be given for the number of successful kekkai defenses. Guild kekkai toppa rewards will be distributed when 90% of kekkai have been defeated, otherwise the progress x 60% rewards will be given when it refreshed at 5:00 each day. Order rewards are doubled on the weekends. Category:Exploration Category:Village